Medical devices that can be implanted within a patient's body for monitoring one or more physiological parameters and/or to provide therapeutic functions are known. For example, sensors or transducers can be placed in the body for monitoring a variety of properties, such as temperature, blood pressure, strain, fluid flow, chemical properties, electrical properties, magnetic properties, and the like. In addition, medical devices can be implanted that perform one or more therapeutic functions, such as drug delivery, cardiac pacing, defibrillation, electrical stimulation, and the like.
One parameter of particular interest is blood pressure. One or more implantable pressure sensing modules can be used in conjunction with cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices to facilitate optimization of CRM device settings. In such systems, the pressure sensing module is delivered transvenously to a target vessel (e.g., the pulmonary artery), and anchored in the vessel using various fixation techniques. Accurate placement and secure fixation of the sensing module are important factors in accurately and reliably measuring the desired parameter. After a period of time, a new functional sensor module to be implanted in the same approximate location. Alternatively, the first sensor module may become dislodged from its original position at the target location within the pulmonary artery and require repositioning.